


The Prince and His God (boyxboy)

by DyedWriter



Category: Gay - Fandom, LGBT - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Manga & Anime, Mental Instability, Royalty, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Yaoi, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyedWriter/pseuds/DyedWriter
Summary: *WARNING: MATURE CONTENT- SMUT AND  PHYSICAL ABUSE/ SELF HARM/  MENTAL STRUGGLES*The Kingdom was left to The Prince, when his father disappeared after a fight between the two, rumors of him killing his father started to spread...What happens when a hot head, narcissistic, impatient Prince comes across a being unlike any other, with unbelievable powers?The Prince finally finds someone who peeks his interest...Drives him insane more than anything... However he has to be careful... Afraid of people, and human touch... The creature he brings back from the arena, to attempt to rehabilitate... Shows no mercy to those he feels threatened by.This creature soon wants nothing more than to be The Prince's everything.Eliminating anyone who gets in The Prince's way or who dares to try to take his spot by The Prince's side...Rumors of the two spread quickly amongst the people... The once ladies man, Prince Alec, no longer has any interest but for one man with a pretty face.Kami as The Prince calls him, struggles with mental and physical reminders of his past. Cautious and timid in the beginning, he begins to change as he is shown kindness and positive affection for the very first time.





	1. The Prince Returns Home...

***WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT***

 

"Damn Kami, you're so fucking tight," the Prince states, as he pushes his way into his lover's tight ass from behind. Having been gone for a week on business and just not even an hour ago returned, he couldn't wait to get his hands on Kami again. He had wanted to take Kami with him, but couldn't as he had gotten sick with a fever, the day before he left.

Kami groans in pain for a split second. His groans are soon replaced with moans of pleasure, as Alec, the Prince quickens his pace. Kami grips at the bed sheets, ripping them with his claws, and bites on a pillow to keep his voice from escaping.

Alec grabs Kami by his somewhat long white wavy hair, and pulls forcefully, causing him to release the pillow from his mouth. "I want to hear that gorgeous voice of yours. I missed it so much," Alec exclaims. He leans down and bites Kami on the neck, causing blood to trickle down his neck, as he continues to pull his hair, and ram into him over and over. Kami moans uncontrollably in pleasure, entangling his fingers in Alec's hair as he bites him. Kami's touch begins to drive Alec insane, causing him to want Kami more.

Alec shoves two fingers in Kami's mouth as he reaches around to his front. He grips Kami's aching and throbbing member hard with his other hand, causing Kami to gasp and bite down on Alec's fingers, drawing blood.

Kami licks Alec's fingers and sucks on them, swallowing what little blood he could get. Alec's blood is like a drug to Kami... It makes his pain vanish but at the same time makes his body crave him even more... "Good boy," Alec states as he slows his thrusting pace to almost a hault, to take in his lover's scent and entire presence...

Kami grows impatient and moves the hand not entangled in Alec's hair, to ontop of Alec's hand gripping his achy member. Practically begging for release. He begins to move his hips and wrap his wolf tail around Alec's waist, pushing his entire length into him. In return causing him to moan out louder then before.

Alec chuckles, with his deep heavy voice, "So greedy and needy." He pulls his fingers out of Kami's mouth and removes his hand from Kami's member. Gently he shoves him into the bed and bites one of his wolf like ears, receiving a slight growl from the other. He slightly laughs finding his partner adorable, instead of intimidating.

Alec examines Kami's back and runs his fingers lovingly over the scars that sit there. He places his lips against the brand mark, that once labeled Kami as someone's property and places his hands on Kami's hips. Kami looks back at Alec and whimpers, wanting him to move already.

Alec smirks and crashes his lips against Kami's, as he slams back into him full force. Kami's screams of pleasure are muffled by Alec trying to gain entrance to his mouth. Kami gives in and parts his lips, allowing Alec to shove his tongue in. He lets Alec dominate as their tongues dance together, making it hard to breathe.

As they part for air, Kami's body shudders as he cums on the bed. Alec catches him as he slumps down onto the bed, unable to hold himself up. Alec buries his face in Kami's neck and grunts, as he releases himself inside of him.

Kami looks at Alec with tired filled eyes, slightly panting. He hasn't slept since Alec left, so he still doesn't feel too well. Alec kisses his forehead and lays him down, pulling out of him. A slight moan escapes Kami's lips as Alec pulls out.

He grabs Alec's hand and pulls him down ontop of him, as he shuts his eyes. Alec places himself gently ontop of Kami and wraps him in his arms. He places his head ontop of his lover's, as Kami lets out a deep breath.

"Goodnight baby," Alec whispers, not expecting to hear anything in return. Kami doesn't know how to speak. He can understand everything though. He's been practicing and can say a few words, but he prefers actions to words.

Kami places his hand ontop of Alec's. "W-welcome home," he manages to say, trailing it off at the end. Alec slightly gasps but smiles as he kisses Kami's head, drifting off to sleep with him.

____________________________________________________

** Kami's POV **

Everyone calls me Zero... Meaning worthless, no one, nothing, unwanted... Except the Prince... My Alec... I'm the only one he will allow to call him just Alec. Everyone else has to refer to him as Prince, your majesty or your highness. Anyway Alec calls me Kami which he says means god in Japanese...

Alec saved me from my life of pain and suffering. For that I owe him my life... Even though he says I owe him nothing. He compares the supernatural powers I have, to that of the powers of a god. Which is why he has named me Kami... I can create ice that grows out of the ground, impaling people and killing them. As well as blue flames can engulf my hands, and if I touch you, you burn to death... I have a few other abilities such as super strength, razor sharp claws, wolf like teeth, ears and a tail... Alec however, does not see me as worthless or nothing, so he refuses to call me Zero... The name given to me by those awful men...

I've been around for about 5 decades... I was born into slavery... Born to have to fight to survive... Violence, torture and misery was all I knew...

Alec brought me here after I won the championship in the fighting arena. He interrupted my master while he was whipping me, for attacking and killing a high paying client. He just took me from my master and carried me to his home. Several days later my master did come around looking for me to take me back... But Alec wouldn't have it... That's when I saw his truly scary side and what he's capable of. That's also when I became highly confused...

I was already confused on why he brought me here and was being nice... Trying to talk to me but also not wanting to touch me... Either because he didn't want me to be afraid or because he was afraid of me attacking him. But it confused me more with the things he said to my master, and then he killed him... Beat him to death right in front of me... He was capable of such things, but never turned his anger or violence towards me...

Now adays when he's angry or wanting to kill someone he can't yet, I help him relieve his stress by making him sweets or offering my body to him, to do as he wishes... His two weaknesses... I never would have guessed he'd be one to like sweets. Only found out due to experimenting with baking one day.

When offering my body to him to relieve stress, he often apologizes and feels bad afterwards... He'll get caught up in his rage while we're doing it. He'll bite harder then normal, grip or pull at my limbs harder then normal, as well as strangle me slightly... After every time, I have numerous bruises... The bruises and knowing what he did, make him feel guilty and extremely bad.

Personally I'm okay with it. Sometimes when he's rough it gets me more excited... It also helps him release his anger... I love seeing him angry... Its a turn on but at the same time I don't want him hurting. Its also nowhere near as bad as what others have done to me... I think that's why he also feels bad, is because he knows what has happened to me in the past, and he doesn't want to treat me like they did...ever...

The first several months after he brought me to his palace, I kept my distance. But he never once rushed me into anything or made me do things I wasn't ready to do. He just studied me and my habits, trying to find ways to help me...

After awhile I'd follow him around... Not letting him touch me, but I still wanted just to know he was there...

He's never once said I owe him for anything... But I began getting jealous, when his attention was on anyone or anything else besides me.

When the palace was raided one night... Several months after he brought me here...which was two and a half years ago... He was attacked and badly hurt. I snapped and ended up killing every last one of them. Since then I've become his body guard, his personal assassin and while he was recovering I became his lover from then on out.

I still don't trust anyone outside of him... Not even the servants within the palace. Alec fired most of them due to a certain incident that happened, causing him to not trust any of them.

When anyone gives him even the slightest bit of grief, I kill them... With no mercy or regret. I've even killed plenty of women who have tried to take my spot by his side... They can't have my place... I won't allow it... Until he tells me he no longer loves me and means it... No one can replace me...

Many people come through and see me by his side, then begin to insult me for my appearance and such... In such cases Alec will become enraged and kill them, or attack them himself... Its become a lot easier for him since I've given him some of my power...

As long as I am alive... I will protect My Prince with my life... The one who gave me purpose... The one who without, I would be dead or worse...


	2. A Fated Meeting

 

 

***WARNING: SOME SEXUAL CONTENT/TRIGGERING EFFECTS***

The Prince and his father, The King got into a fight causing the King to take off... The fight was about The King sleeping with the woman The Prince had been seeing. He had been planning to marry her, to get his father off his back. The King had been pressuring him to marry and to do it soon. He didn't necessarily love this woman, but he thought maybe he could come to love her in the future.

The fight started out verbal, extreme yelling and then became physical. The fight ended with The King leaving, badly hurt, and The Prince staying put with a bloody nose and busted lip. He threw the woman out of the palace and told her never to return. No one has seen or heard from The King in a couple years, so the prince has taken over the kingdom. Rumors began to spread about The Prince killing his father, for the power.

-

One day, shortly after The King had vanished, some travelers came through to join in the championship arena competition. Their fighter was unlike any other... The Prince had just been out for a walk with his dogs, to hopefully reduce his stress level. As he was walking towards the arena, his eyes landed upon this boy, that could easily be mistaken for a girl, chained up. The boy was being forced to walk behind the horse his apparent master was riding, as he held the end of his chains...

To The Prince the boy looked enchanting... With semi-long wavy hair, the color of freshly fallen snow, matted in blood and dirt. His eyes being mismatched... One looking like pure silver, the other a beautiful deep purple... so captivating... His clothes were filthy and ripped. Open painful looking wounds and old scars showing... This boy looked like he had been to hell and back...

As the boy was forced to enter the arena area, The Prince's curiosity was peaked. He decided to go and see the fights today, in hope of running into him. He went in and sat in the spot reserved for him. As the first match started, he was surprised to see the boy he had seen, being thrown into the arena unwilling. He landed face first as he was thrown out from where the fighters enter at, and the crowd of people began to laugh... The Prince just sighs realizing he won't last very long in this fight...

The boy sits up and just sits there, slightly trembling... Not wanting to fight... But not wanting to be hurt anymore... His way of living was fight for your life and survival... He sits there as his opponent walks in from the other side of the arena. A big guy, about six foot one and 225 pounds of pure muscle, walks out. He has scars and tattoos showing his past victories...

As the man looks at his opponent, the boy, he laughs and begins to hype up the crowd, by yelling and asking if they want to see blood spilled... The boy finally looks up as the man approaches him... There was something mysterious about the look in his eyes...

The man just laughs at the boy and takes a swing at him, only to be met by the boys hand stopping the man's fist, before it could make contact with his face, without even flinching... "What the hell?!" The man says as he takes a step back, allowing the boy to stand. The boy stands, stumbling a bit... The Prince's eyes never leave the boy...

Once the boy was standing the man lunged at him, only to have his face met with the boys fist, sending him flying several feet. Gasps can be heard from the entire crowd. The man gets up, his nose broken and bloody, and the left side of his face badly damaged. The boys right hand is bleeding, with bone from his knuckles showing... slowly the gapping wounds on his hand close up mysteriously...

The man stares at the boy in disbelief as he approaches him. Razor sharp claws extend from the boys nails... A low growl can be heard from the boy as he bares his now razor sharp teeth. The Prince and the crowd watch closely. The Prince becomes even more intrigued, as the beast of a boy swipes his claws across the man's face, causing blood to ooze out and flesh to dangle off the man's face. Half his face was practically missing... As the man screams out in pain and chokes on his own blood as it pours down his throat, the boy picks him up by the throat, holding him up off the ground... This boy looks about five foot six and maybe 125 pounds.

With mere force, the boy crushes the man's throat and releases his grip. Allowing the man to fall to the ground with a thud. Silence can be heard throughout, then cheering and hollering. The boy places his hands over his ears and drops to his knees... awaiting his next opponent...

From the looks of him he didn't seem like he would last very long... However though, he ended up winning... With fighting skills you would have to see to believe... There was obviously something mysterious and dangerous about this boy and the Prince wanted to find out what...The Prince heads to the back area where the fighters were kept, after the competition was over.

After the competition was over with, the boy who was named Zero by his master, was drug to the back by his hair harshly. Zero was chained back up, taking four men to do so, and thrown into a cage. A man approaches his master and hands him a large stack of money... It was payment for the man to do as he pleases with Zero for a bit.

The man walks into the cage Zero had been thrown in and grabs him by the hair, pulling him up to his knees. The chains bounding his wrists together make it hard for him to fight back. The man opens his pants and pulls his cock out, then shoves it into Zero's mouth unexpectedly by gripping his hair and controlling his head. Zero gags on it as tears form in the corner of his eyes. The man thrusts his hips, causing his cock to go in and out of Zero's mouth.

Suddenly the man shoves his cock all the way in Zero's mouth and down his throat.

Zero shuts his eyes tight and bites down, sinking his razor sharp bladelike teeth into the man's manhood. The man screams out in agonizing pain as he pulls away from Zero, and shoves him away. Gripping at his cock as it bleeds profusely, dropping to his knees. Zero takes this as his chance...

Zero sits up, then lunges at the man pushing him down. He places his hands around the mans throat, using his chains to his advantage to add stronger force. Zero catches a glimpse of his master and some others running over. He wasn't going to let this man live... Zero sinks his teeth into the man's throat and rips out a large chunk, causing the man to choke on his own blood and bleed out...

His master comes in and pulls Zero off the man. His master punches him in the face and drags him to his feet by his chains, and places the chains on a hook against the wall near the now dead body...

As The Prince walks in and looks around, he hears the sound of a whip connecting with skin... He looks over to see the one who had peaked his interest chained to a wall, facing it with a dead body at his feet... The Prince watches as the whip comes down and connects with the boy's bare back, opening old wounds and causing new ones...

The boy is unphased as the whip slices his skin, and blood pours down his back... The body at his feet has a huge bloody patch directly in the crotch area, and his throat ripped out... The Prince quickly pieces together what had happened. The Prince approaches and grabs the arm of the man with the whip, stopping him before it comes back down on the boy again...

The boy looks back at him with empty eyes... He looks as if he doesn't care anymore... The Prince throws the man aside and walks over to unchain the boy... As soon as the chains are off the boy falls to the ground, unable to hold himself up any longer...

The Prince pulls his outer shirt off and wraps it around the wounded boy. He then proceeds to pick him up carefully and walk off with him... The boy has no idea what is going on, but can hardly move, due to the pain throughout his spine and back. The boy's master chases after them, yelling at The Prince. Realizing who it was that was carrying Zero, one of the master's friends holds him back.

The Prince arrives back at his palace and walks to his room. He calls upon the servants to bring some warm water, rags, bandages and alcohol. He gently places the boy on his king sized bed, then goes to fetch him some clean clothes.

Zero opens his eyes and tries to get out of the bed. The Prince shows back up and places his hand against the boy's shoulder to stop him from moving. He removes his hand quickly, as he sees the boy flinch and look away from him. He kneels on the ground in front of him as some of the servants come in, with the things he had asked for.

The realization of new people made Zero become hostile. Still in too much pain to really move, he growls and bares his sharp teeth at the servants. They gasp in fear and place the things at the foot of the bed and leave.

The Prince carefully and gently grabs the boy's chin, to turn his face towards him. As their eyes connect he removes his hand and speaks softly to him, "I just need to clean you up a little. Then you can have these clothes to change in to and rest. I'm not going to hurt you." He gets up and brings all the stuff left at the foot of the bed, over.

Carefully he washes the blood off the boy's face, neck and arms, with one of the rags he had dipped into the warm water. Slightly confused Zero just sits there allowing it for now. "Can I wash the blood and dirt off your back so you can change clothes? You can take a bath or shower after you rest for a bit." The Prince asks and states. Zero just nods. He wants to get this over with.

The Prince climbs into the bed and sits behind the boy. He pulls the boy's shirt up over his head and throws it on the floor. Zero becomes nervous with being unable to see the man sitting behind him. Gently The Prince presses the cloth to the boy's frail back, and begins cleaning the blood away, dipping back into the bucket of water to rinse the rag off.

"Do you have a name? You can call me Alec if you wish," The Prince says. Zero gulps and flinches at the slight pain, as Alec applies alcohol to his wounds. Zero has never really learned how to talk. He can make out a few words with some struggle but that's about it.

"Sorry, forgot to warn you," Alec says as he sees him flinch. Alec looks over the boy's back, taking in all the bruises, scars and wounds. Zero bites his lip and tries to sound his name out... Finally he says,"Z-Z- ero," struggling to even say that. Knowing that name most likely came from his master, Alec says, "I don't like that name. It's degrading. I'll come up with something better to call you."

Stunned, Zero doesn't know what to do. Alec turns Zero around to face him. He puts the clean shirt on him, then takes his hands and wraps them up in bandages. He proceeds to bandage up any and all wounds, almost making Zero look like a mummy. Alec then hands Zero some clean underwear and pants, Zero takes them. As soon as he does, Alec gets up and leaves the room.

Once he's gone Zero stands up slowly and finishes putting on the new clothes. As he attempts to stand up straight, he lets out a loud whimper as pain shoots through his spine. Alec comes back in and grabs his arm trying to support him. Zero pushes him away slicing him with his claws.

"Alright, sorry I won't touch you," Alec says as Zero growls at him. Zero continues to put the clean underwear and pants on, ignoring The Prince's presence.

Prince Alec has never in his life had anyone ignore him, or not bow down to his every whim. This creature completely intrigues him.

-

Since he had nowhere else to go, Zero stayed with Alec for awhile... Zero would often just stay in the library or wonder about the garden and the outdoors by himself or with Alec's dogs following him. Alec would check in on him and change his bandages, but Zero was not too sure about Alec yet... He wouldn't allow Alec to touch him, other then to clean his wounds and change his bandages. Alec respected that and gave Zero his space. The servants were very wary of Zero and avoided him at all costs.

After having been there for several days Zero's master came by...

Zero was wondering around the garden, admiring the flowers in bloom... Suddenly he's being yanked by his hair, harshly. He looks up to see his master... Fear washes over his face as he tries to pull away...

The Prince had been wondering around looking for Zero, to see if he would like something to eat. He spots him in the garden and begins to walk towards him. All of a sudden he sees a figure approach Zero and attempt to drag him off by the hair. Alec becomes enraged. He runs over and punches the man in the face, then steps between him and Zero.

The man collects himself and glares at The Prince as he says, "You had no right to take him. He belongs to me! I paid for him!" Alec clenches his fists and bellows out, "He's not a piece of property. I won't allow you to take him... I won't let him be treated that way ever again!"

The man grits his teeth and pulls out a knife, "He's my fortune!" Alec blocks the knife and knocks it out of the man's hand, he then grabs the man's arm and breaks it. As the man screams out in pain, Alec throws him to the ground and pounds his face in. He places his hands around the man's neck and squeezes till he stops breathing...

Alec stands up and turns to look at Zero, to make sure he's okay. Zero takes a step back and looks at Alec with wide eyes, as he trembles. "Easy. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I won't touch you till you become okay with physical contact."

Zero gasps slightly, unable to believe the words coming out of Alec's mouth. He had heard everything Alec had said to his master... He looks over at his master's lifeless body, then back at Alec. Zero begins to wonder why someone like Alec would stand up for him and protect him...

Alec takes a risk while he notices Zero is distracted. Alec walks up to Zero and pats his head... Zero just looks at him, with those eyes The Prince has grown to be captivated by. "You need to eat something. You haven't eaten yet today," Alec says as he pulls his hand away... causing Zero to feel a little empty.

Alec has the servants get rid of the body as him and Zero eat lunch, in the same room, which has yet to happen. "I think I'm going to rename you Kami. It means god in Japanese, and you'd have to be a god to go through what you have and live. Also you're pretty badass and enticing to look at like a god as well," Alec states. Zero stops eating to look at Alec and take a minute to take in what he just said...

-

Over the past several months Kami has begun to trust Alec a little. He still doesn't like to be touched but he doesn't like to be left alone now. Kami follows Alec everywhere now... He just wants to know that Alec is there. Alec doesn't mind Kami following him around... It lets him know that Kami trusts him, even if it is just a little bit. They've also begun eating all their meals together. Kami doesn't really sleep and even though he has his own room, when Alec goes to sleep, he sits outside his door till morning. Every morning after Alec wakes up, he's greeted as he opens his door, by Kami wagging his wolf tail. The two of them go for a walk every morning through the garden, sometimes accompanied by the dogs. Kami has taken up cooking, and cooks most of their meals now.

The servants still are very cautious of Kami and vise versa. Whenever Kami is alone without Alec, he feels a little empty or lonely. Alec will talk to Kami, even though he knows he can't really speak... Kami will try to answer with hand motions or actions. Alec has started to teach Kami how to write, so they can communicate better.

Whenever someone comes into the palace and upsets Alec or causes him stress, Kami will begin to growl and bare his teeth as a warning. Kami has begun to pick up on Alec's emotions and subtle cues, shortly after he had killed his master. Kami revealed his wolf ears and tail to Alec, as well as his ability to transform into a giant wolf and his ability to control and summon ice.

Kami wishes to remain by Alec's side for the time being... He hopes one day he can completely trust him...

***WARNING: SOME SEXUAL CONTENT/TRIGGERING EFFECTS***

The Prince and his father, The King got into a fight causing the King to take off... The fight was about The King sleeping with the woman The Prince had been seeing. He had been planning to marry her, to get his father off his back. The King had been pressuring him to marry and to do it soon. He didn't necessarily love this woman, but he thought maybe he could come to love her in the future.

The fight started out verbal, extreme yelling and then became physical. The fight ended with The King leaving, badly hurt, and The Prince staying put with a bloody nose and busted lip. He threw the woman out of the palace and told her never to return. No one has seen or heard from The King in a couple years, so the prince has taken over the kingdom. Rumors began to spread about The Prince killing his father, for the power.

-

One day, shortly after The King had vanished, some travelers came through to join in the championship arena competition. Their fighter was unlike any other... The Prince had just been out for a walk with his dogs, to hopefully reduce his stress level. As he was walking towards the arena, his eyes landed upon this boy, that could easily be mistaken for a girl, chained up. The boy was being forced to walk behind the horse his apparent master was riding, as he held the end of his chains...

To The Prince the boy looked enchanting... With semi-long wavy hair, the color of freshly fallen snow, matted in blood and dirt. His eyes being mismatched... One looking like pure silver, the other a beautiful deep purple... so captivating... His clothes were filthy and ripped. Open painful looking wounds and old scars showing... This boy looked like he had been to hell and back...

As the boy was forced to enter the arena area, The Prince's curiosity was peaked. He decided to go and see the fights today, in hope of running into him. He went in and sat in the spot reserved for him. As the first match started, he was surprised to see the boy he had seen, being thrown into the arena unwilling. He landed face first as he was thrown out from where the fighters enter at, and the crowd of people began to laugh... The Prince just sighs realizing he won't last very long in this fight...

The boy sits up and just sits there, slightly trembling... Not wanting to fight... But not wanting to be hurt anymore... His way of living was fight for your life and survival... He sits there as his opponent walks in from the other side of the arena. A big guy, about six foot one and 225 pounds of pure muscle, walks out. He has scars and tattoos showing his past victories...

As the man looks at his opponent, the boy, he laughs and begins to hype up the crowd, by yelling and asking if they want to see blood spilled... The boy finally looks up as the man approaches him... There was something mysterious about the look in his eyes...

The man just laughs at the boy and takes a swing at him, only to be met by the boys hand stopping the man's fist, before it could make contact with his face, without even flinching... "What the hell?!" The man says as he takes a step back, allowing the boy to stand. The boy stands, stumbling a bit... The Prince's eyes never leave the boy...

Once the boy was standing the man lunged at him, only to have his face met with the boys fist, sending him flying several feet. Gasps can be heard from the entire crowd. The man gets up, his nose broken and bloody, and the left side of his face badly damaged. The boys right hand is bleeding, with bone from his knuckles showing... slowly the gapping wounds on his hand close up mysteriously...

The man stares at the boy in disbelief as he approaches him. Razor sharp claws extend from the boys nails... A low growl can be heard from the boy as he bares his now razor sharp teeth. The Prince and the crowd watch closely. The Prince becomes even more intrigued, as the beast of a boy swipes his claws across the man's face, causing blood to ooze out and flesh to dangle off the man's face. Half his face was practically missing... As the man screams out in pain and chokes on his own blood as it pours down his throat, the boy picks him up by the throat, holding him up off the ground... This boy looks about five foot six and maybe 125 pounds.

With mere force, the boy crushes the man's throat and releases his grip. Allowing the man to fall to the ground with a thud. Silence can be heard throughout, then cheering and hollering. The boy places his hands over his ears and drops to his knees... awaiting his next opponent...

From the looks of him he didn't seem like he would last very long... However though, he ended up winning... With fighting skills you would have to see to believe... There was obviously something mysterious and dangerous about this boy and the Prince wanted to find out what...The Prince heads to the back area where the fighters were kept, after the competition was over.

After the competition was over with, the boy who was named Zero by his master, was drug to the back by his hair harshly. Zero was chained back up, taking four men to do so, and thrown into a cage. A man approaches his master and hands him a large stack of money... It was payment for the man to do as he pleases with Zero for a bit.

The man walks into the cage Zero had been thrown in and grabs him by the hair, pulling him up to his knees. The chains bounding his wrists together make it hard for him to fight back. The man opens his pants and pulls his cock out, then shoves it into Zero's mouth unexpectedly by gripping his hair and controlling his head. Zero gags on it as tears form in the corner of his eyes. The man thrusts his hips, causing his cock to go in and out of Zero's mouth.

Suddenly the man shoves his cock all the way in Zero's mouth and down his throat.

Zero shuts his eyes tight and bites down, sinking his razor sharp bladelike teeth into the man's manhood. The man screams out in agonizing pain as he pulls away from Zero, and shoves him away. Gripping at his cock as it bleeds profusely, dropping to his knees. Zero takes this as his chance...

Zero sits up, then lunges at the man pushing him down. He places his hands around the mans throat, using his chains to his advantage to add stronger force. Zero catches a glimpse of his master and some others running over. He wasn't going to let this man live... Zero sinks his teeth into the man's throat and rips out a large chunk, causing the man to choke on his own blood and bleed out...

His master comes in and pulls Zero off the man. His master punches him in the face and drags him to his feet by his chains, and places the chains on a hook against the wall near the now dead body...

As The Prince walks in and looks around, he hears the sound of a whip connecting with skin... He looks over to see the one who had peaked his interest chained to a wall, facing it with a dead body at his feet... The Prince watches as the whip comes down and connects with the boy's bare back, opening old wounds and causing new ones...

The boy is unphased as the whip slices his skin, and blood pours down his back... The body at his feet has a huge bloody patch directly in the crotch area, and his throat ripped out... The Prince quickly pieces together what had happened. The Prince approaches and grabs the arm of the man with the whip, stopping him before it comes back down on the boy again...

The boy looks back at him with empty eyes... He looks as if he doesn't care anymore... The Prince throws the man aside and walks over to unchain the boy... As soon as the chains are off the boy falls to the ground, unable to hold himself up any longer...

The Prince pulls his outer shirt off and wraps it around the wounded boy. He then proceeds to pick him up carefully and walk off with him... The boy has no idea what is going on, but can hardly move, due to the pain throughout his spine and back. The boy's master chases after them, yelling at The Prince. Realizing who it was that was carrying Zero, one of the master's friends holds him back.

The Prince arrives back at his palace and walks to his room. He calls upon the servants to bring some warm water, rags, bandages and alcohol. He gently places the boy on his king sized bed, then goes to fetch him some clean clothes.

Zero opens his eyes and tries to get out of the bed. The Prince shows back up and places his hand against the boy's shoulder to stop him from moving. He removes his hand quickly, as he sees the boy flinch and look away from him. He kneels on the ground in front of him as some of the servants come in, with the things he had asked for.

The realization of new people made Zero become hostile. Still in too much pain to really move, he growls and bares his sharp teeth at the servants. They gasp in fear and place the things at the foot of the bed and leave.

The Prince carefully and gently grabs the boy's chin, to turn his face towards him. As their eyes connect he removes his hand and speaks softly to him, "I just need to clean you up a little. Then you can have these clothes to change in to and rest. I'm not going to hurt you." He gets up and brings all the stuff left at the foot of the bed, over.

Carefully he washes the blood off the boy's face, neck and arms, with one of the rags he had dipped into the warm water. Slightly confused Zero just sits there allowing it for now. "Can I wash the blood and dirt off your back so you can change clothes? You can take a bath or shower after you rest for a bit." The Prince asks and states. Zero just nods. He wants to get this over with.

The Prince climbs into the bed and sits behind the boy. He pulls the boy's shirt up over his head and throws it on the floor. Zero becomes nervous with being unable to see the man sitting behind him. Gently The Prince presses the cloth to the boy's frail back, and begins cleaning the blood away, dipping back into the bucket of water to rinse the rag off.

"Do you have a name? You can call me Alec if you wish," The Prince says. Zero gulps and flinches at the slight pain, as Alec applies alcohol to his wounds. Zero has never really learned how to talk. He can make out a few words with some struggle but that's about it.

"Sorry, forgot to warn you," Alec says as he sees him flinch. Alec looks over the boy's back, taking in all the bruises, scars and wounds. Zero bites his lip and tries to sound his name out... Finally he says,"Z-Z- ero," struggling to even say that. Knowing that name most likely came from his master, Alec says, "I don't like that name. It's degrading. I'll come up with something better to call you."

Stunned, Zero doesn't know what to do. Alec turns Zero around to face him. He puts the clean shirt on him, then takes his hands and wraps them up in bandages. He proceeds to bandage up any and all wounds, almost making Zero look like a mummy. Alec then hands Zero some clean underwear and pants, Zero takes them. As soon as he does, Alec gets up and leaves the room.

Once he's gone Zero stands up slowly and finishes putting on the new clothes. As he attempts to stand up straight, he lets out a loud whimper as pain shoots through his spine. Alec comes back in and grabs his arm trying to support him. Zero pushes him away slicing him with his claws.

"Alright, sorry I won't touch you," Alec says as Zero growls at him. Zero continues to put the clean underwear and pants on, ignoring The Prince's presence.

Prince Alec has never in his life had anyone ignore him, or not bow down to his every whim. This creature completely intrigues him.

-

Since he had nowhere else to go, Zero stayed with Alec for awhile... Zero would often just stay in the library or wonder about the garden and the outdoors by himself or with Alec's dogs following him. Alec would check in on him and change his bandages, but Zero was not too sure about Alec yet... He wouldn't allow Alec to touch him, other then to clean his wounds and change his bandages. Alec respected that and gave Zero his space. The servants were very wary of Zero and avoided him at all costs.

After having been there for several days Zero's master came by...

Zero was wondering around the garden, admiring the flowers in bloom... Suddenly he's being yanked by his hair, harshly. He looks up to see his master... Fear washes over his face as he tries to pull away...

The Prince had been wondering around looking for Zero, to see if he would like something to eat. He spots him in the garden and begins to walk towards him. All of a sudden he sees a figure approach Zero and attempt to drag him off by the hair. Alec becomes enraged. He runs over and punches the man in the face, then steps between him and Zero.

The man collects himself and glares at The Prince as he says, "You had no right to take him. He belongs to me! I paid for him!" Alec clenches his fists and bellows out, "He's not a piece of property. I won't allow you to take him... I won't let him be treated that way ever again!"

The man grits his teeth and pulls out a knife, "He's my fortune!" Alec blocks the knife and knocks it out of the man's hand, he then grabs the man's arm and breaks it. As the man screams out in pain, Alec throws him to the ground and pounds his face in. He places his hands around the man's neck and squeezes till he stops breathing...

Alec stands up and turns to look at Zero, to make sure he's okay. Zero takes a step back and looks at Alec with wide eyes, as he trembles. "Easy. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I won't touch you till you become okay with physical contact."

Zero gasps slightly, unable to believe the words coming out of Alec's mouth. He had heard everything Alec had said to his master... He looks over at his master's lifeless body, then back at Alec. Zero begins to wonder why someone like Alec would stand up for him and protect him...

Alec takes a risk while he notices Zero is distracted. Alec walks up to Zero and pats his head... Zero just looks at him, with those eyes The Prince has grown to be captivated by. "You need to eat something. You haven't eaten yet today," Alec says as he pulls his hand away... causing Zero to feel a little empty.

Alec has the servants get rid of the body as him and Zero eat lunch, in the same room, which has yet to happen. "I think I'm going to rename you Kami. It means god in Japanese, and you'd have to be a god to go through what you have and live. Also you're pretty badass and enticing to look at like a god as well," Alec states. Zero stops eating to look at Alec and take a minute to take in what he just said...

-

Over the past several months Kami has begun to trust Alec a little. He still doesn't like to be touched but he doesn't like to be left alone now. Kami follows Alec everywhere now... He just wants to know that Alec is there. Alec doesn't mind Kami following him around... It lets him know that Kami trusts him, even if it is just a little bit. They've also begun eating all their meals together. Kami doesn't really sleep and even though he has his own room, when Alec goes to sleep, he sits outside his door till morning. Every morning after Alec wakes up, he's greeted as he opens his door, by Kami wagging his wolf tail. The two of them go for a walk every morning through the garden, sometimes accompanied by the dogs. Kami has taken up cooking, and cooks most of their meals now.

The servants still are very cautious of Kami and vise versa. Whenever Kami is alone without Alec, he feels a little empty or lonely. Alec will talk to Kami, even though he knows he can't really speak... Kami will try to answer with hand motions or actions. Alec has started to teach Kami how to write, so they can communicate better.

Whenever someone comes into the palace and upsets Alec or causes him stress, Kami will begin to growl and bare his teeth as a warning. Kami has begun to pick up on Alec's emotions and subtle cues, shortly after he had killed his master. Kami revealed his wolf ears and tail to Alec, as well as his ability to transform into a giant wolf and his ability to control and summon ice.

Kami wishes to remain by Alec's side for the time being... He hopes one day he can completely trust him...


	3. Acceptance

**_*Warning: Sexual Content*_ **

_(A/N: in any of my books, '  '  means what the person/creature is saying in their head, since some of them don't know how to speak, but they do know how to think. Such as Kami in this one and Snow in Hushed)_

_*Several months after Kami began to live with Alec*_

Alec wakes up to the sun beaming down in his deep amethyst colored eyes, and the sound of birds chirping at the window to the balcony. Alec groans as he sits up, scratching his head. His midnight black hair, that goes down almost to his shoulders, tangled and messy from his restless night.

Still tired, Prince Alec gets out of bed, grabbing a shirt off the chair at his desk. He throws it on and proceeds to the bedroom door. He opens it and steps outside the door to be greeted by the creature Kami, who he's been letting live with him. The Prince looks down at the floor where Kami has been sitting, since he went to bed, to be greeted by Kami's irresistible eyes.

_Ever since The Prince had killed Kami's master, Kami has followed The Prince around. Wanting to stay close to him but still only allowing head pats, and occasional face and back rubs. At night Kami sits outside The Prince's bedroom door, where he remains till Alec wakes up._

"Why do you still insist on sitting there till I wake up? You could come in and sleep in the bed or the couch. You even have your own room, you know." The Prince sighs as he holds his hand out to Kami. "You don't belong on the floor," he exclaims.

Kami looks up at The Prince, then at his hand. Completely blowing off the nice gesture Alec was making, Kami stands up on his own. Alec smirks and shakes his head. Quickly Alec reaches out and ruffles Kami's hair, pulling his hand away as Kami tries to bite it.

"You know you don't scare me, right?" Alec lets him know as he walks off to head outside. Kami lets out a frustrated growl, but follows a few feet behind Alec.

He won't admit it, but Kami kind of enjoys it when Alec gives him attention. Even when he does touch him... Sometimes he wishes he wouldn't stop... Out of habit though, Kami reacts with hostility when it comes to physical contact. Most of the time he hates himself for it. He's grown to trust and like Alec more, even though it may not seem like it.

The two of them head out to the garden, as they do most mornings. Alec watches as his dogs run up to greet Kami. He watches as a smile appears on Kami's face and his wolf tail begins to wag.

Alec wishes he could see Kami smile like that often. He wishes he could be the reason behind that smile. To Alec, whenever Kami smiles he, himself feels warm and happy. Kami looks so soft and innocent in his mind.

As Alec stares at Kami, his deep purple eyes shift to a light lavender. He scoffs and watches as Kami takes off to go feed the dogs. "Okay! Its totally fine to choose the dogs over me! My feelings aren't hurt. Nope, not at all," Alec shouts, slightly laughing to himself.

Alec walks beneath the cherry blossom trees, that cover the sidewalk leading up to the palace. As the wind blows, several of the cherry blossoms float on the wind around him. He had cherry blossom trees put in once he found out that Kami really liked them.

_-_

_Kami had run off one night after killing one of the servants. This servant had cornered him as The Prince slept, and started kissing on Kami while running his hands over Kami's body. Being  reminded of what he had been through in the past, Kami snapped. Bashing the servant's head in._

_The noise_   _caused The Prince to wake up to check on what was going on. As he opened his bedroom door, Kami ran past him and headed straight out the front doors. The Prince saw the servant's lifeless body and just assumed what had happened, since Kami had never attacked anyone without a reason. With his blood boiling, and infuriated at what had happened, he called upon all the other servants._

_Trying to protect Kami from having to ever go through that again, Prince Alec fired every male servant and a handful of the female ones who had been talking bad about Kami._

_After that was said and done he headed out to go find Kami and bring him back... He began to panic after having searched for an hour and still had no luck in finding Kami. The Prince ended up in  a cherry blossom grove, that went through a park._

_As he was walking through the grove, pondering about where to look next, a woman screamed and ran past him, as if to get away from something. Curiosity getting the better of Alec, he walked in the direction she had come from._

_To his surprise... There beneath the trees, surrounded by fallen cherry blossoms, was Kami... Sitting under the trees as cherry blossoms continue to fall, he held one in both his hands and held it up to his nose to sniff it. Kami's tail began to wag and he smiled as he enjoyed the scent of the beautiful flower._

_Alec, mesmerized by the breathtaking sight, stood by and watched him for a few minutes. As Kami dropped the flower and tears began to roll down his cheeks, The Prince got concerned. Alec walked up to Kami and knelt down in front of him. He picked a small cherry blossom out of Kami's hair, then proceeded to wipe away his tears and rub his cheek._

_Kami looked at him and leaned into his touch, trusting him. Shocked and almost speechless The Prince managed to say, "I'm sorry for what happened. It won't happen again. There will be no more male servants ever. Please come back... I need to know you're safe."_

_Kami teared up at his words, 'I need to know you're safe,' then crawled into Alec's arms in a moment of weakness. He cried into Alec's shirt. Alec smiled to himself and rubbed Kami's back. "Why don't we go home?" Kami's wolf ears perked up at the thought of actually having a place to call home._

_Alec picked up Kami and carried him back home. As they were walking Kami reached up and pulled a branch,with several cherry blossoms on it, from one of the trees. "You really like those flowers don't you?" Kami nodded in response to the question with a smile on his face..._

_-_

After their time outside, they return to the palace to eat. Alec decides he wants to eat on the balcony. He walks to his room with Kami on his heels. As he enters his room, Kami stops in the doorway and watches him.

Alec looks at Kami and shakes his head, slightly laughing. "You don't have to wait for my permission to come in." Not really sure on why Kami still refuses to enter his room without permission, Alec motions for him to follow.

Kami steps into the room and follows Alec out onto the balcony. Kami proceeds to sit on the edge of the rail on the balcony, while Alec sits at the table. Soon after a servant brings in two trays of food, setting them both on the table, then leaves...

The two eat breakfast, then go about their day. Alec goes to his study to attend to some paperwork, while Kami stays close by, sitting in a big armchair near the window of the study...

-

_(Later that evening)_

"Goodnight Kami," Alec says as he pats Kami's head. Kami's tail begins to wag, causing Alec to smile a bit. He wants to say something but doesn't want to ruin the moment.

Kami slides down the wall, and sits on the floor next to Alec's bedroom door, as Alec closes the door. Kami bends his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around them, resting his head against them...

-

Its about an hour after midnight, when Kami becomes tense and senses a disturbance. Kami's wolf ears twitch, at a faint sound echoing quietly throughout the halls, that the human ear wouldn't be able to hear. His eyes already closed but not asleep, he remains still and quiet in an attempt to figure out the noise.

The noise gets closer and closer. It sounds like footsteps... From more than one person...

Kami opens his eyes and sniffs the air. His eyes become narrow, in response to not recognizing the scents. He knows the servants scents, and no one ever comes by this late. Not even the women that come by sometimes to entertain Alec. 

Kami stands up and heads towards the front doors, in an attempt to find out who is within the palace. As he approaches the front doors, Kami catches a whiff of blood in the air. His body goes into its defense mechanism. Claws and razor sharp teeth extending outward, while his senses become heightened, the fur on his ears and tail standing on ends, on guard and ready to attack.

Quietly he pushes open one of the front doors. Instantly he is met with the sight of two bloody and mangled bodies, the guards who stand at the door for security.  _'Some guards...'_ The sudden realization of what is happening hits Kami. He takes off running, back to Alec's room.

 _'Alec's the only person to ever have shown me kindness. I don't take that lightly. Over the past several months, he has helped me make some progress and I've become rather attached to Alec. If anything bad were to happen to him, I would have no home, I would have nobody... I'd be all alone. What would happen to me then?'_ Kami becomes irritated by those thoughts.

As he approaches Alec's room, he hears things crashing. Kami's blood begins to boil. He smashes through the door, in time to see one of three intruders stab Alec in the chest. The person withdraws his knife from Alec's body, allowing Alec to slump to the floor and sit there against the side of the bed, trying to put pressure on his wound, with minimum success.

Kami sees Alec gasp for air, and the pain that spread across his face. All sense of rationality leaves Kami's body...

Both of his eyes turn a deep blood red, as he lets out a low, deep, threatening growl. One of the three had been knocked out to the ground by Alec, he was also the closest to Kami. The guy started coming to and stood up, stumbling. As he stands, the other two back away, keeping their eyes on Kami.

The intruder turns his head enough to look behind him, only to be met with the eyes of death himself. Blood starts oozing out of the man's mouth as he struggles to breathe. He can't look away from Kami's eyes. Kami punches straight through the man's back and out through his chest. The man's heart in the palm of Kami's hand, on the outside of his body...

Alec struggles to keep his eyes open, but they never leave Kami.

Kami retracts his arm from the body. The now lifeless body, falls to the floor with a thud. Kami holds the now still heart in his hand. He completely crushes it in his hand, turning it to a bloody mush. Kami's tail sways side to side as he stares directly at the remaining two.

 _'Werewolves...'_ He takes a step towards them and one starts changing form, then lunges at him. Kami catches the werewolf by the jaws, holding them open with his hands as it tries to clamp down on him. Kami moves his hands simultaneously, in opposite directions, snapping the werewolf's jaw completely. He throws the dead body to the side, out of his way with ease. _'Two down, one to go.'_  

The final one turns his attention towards Alec. If he's going to die, he's taking The Prince with him. Kami lets out a vicious growl and stands infront of Alec, refusing to let him get to Alec. He keeps his eyes on the stranger, while he moves his tail over to a knife that had been dropped on the floor near Alec.

Kami wraps his tail around the handle of the knife. The man attempts to lunge at Kami, but is stopped as Kami lunges at him and slams him against the wall, creating a hole. Growls can be heard from the both of them. The werewolf manages to bite Kami on the shoulder, in return he is thrown to the other side of the room. Wounds created by Kami's claws along his arm and side.

Before he even has a chance to get back up, Kami is hovering over him. Kami steps on his throat and applies his whole body weight, keeping the other in place. The man wraps his hands around Kami's ankle in an attempt to get Kami off of him, as he struggles to breathe. Kami lifts his tail and slides the knife over the werewolf's face, watching him struggle as he tries to shift form. Kami watches with slight delight in his own eyes.

Suddenly, Kami takes his tail and stabs the man repeatedly with the knife. Blood gushes out and stains Kami's clothes and skin. He watches as the life drains out of the man's eyes. 

Alec begins coughing and gasping for air, more then he had been, getting Kami's attention. Kami looks over at Alec, his eyes returning to normal and his stone cold emotionless face changes to pure panic. He rushes over to Alec and kneels to the floor, applying pressure to Alec's wound with trembling hands.

With blood dripping out of the corners of his mouth, Alec smiles and gently caresses Kami's cheek, smearing some of the blood that had landed on his face. "Thank you. But you shouldn't have. You got hurt and it could've been worse." Tears fall down Kami's cheeks as he stares at Alec.

Kami doesn't understand. Alec's dying before his very eyes and that's all he's worried about? That Kami could've gotten hurt worse? _'I had to protect you. What would I do without you? What would I be without you?'_

One of Kami's hands becomes engulfed in a light blue and white, transparent flame. _'I won't let anyone kill you... Not after all you've done fore me.'_ The life in Alec's eyes is dulling... Kami places his other hand on the back of Alec's head and grips his hair lightly.

Kami catches Alec off guard, as he presses his lips to Alec's own, kissing him. Dazed and out of it, Alec doesn't believe what is happening is real. Kami places his hand with the blue flame, directly upon Alec's open wound. Alec groans into the kiss, as his wound begins to feel as if it was on fire.

Kami focuses his energy on Alec's lips, to absorb his pain and take it on himself, as their kiss becomes very heated. Alec's wound stops bleeding and closes up slightly.

Gaining some of his energy back, Alec slides his tongue between Kami's lips as he wraps his arm around Kami's waist, pulling him closer to close what little space is between them. Kami whimpers into the kiss as tears lightly fall from his eyes, letting Alec's tongue dominate over his.

Alec pulls away from Kami and kisses his eyes, wiping the tears away with his fingers. "Does it hurt?" Alec asks Kami, sliding the neck of Kami's shirt down past his shoulder to examine the bite wound.

Kami shakes his head no then proceeds to grab Alec's hand. He holds Alec's hand to his cheek and rubs it against his hand. Alec chuckles and leans his forehead against Kami's. "Since when did you become so affectionate?" Kami glares at Alec, letting out a soft growl.

His growl was cut off by the colliding of their lips again. "Its okay to be yourself. You don't have to be wary of me, I'd never hurt you and you know it. It's nice to finally be able to get this close to you."

A faint reddish tint covers Kami's cheeks. Alec groans in pain as he tries to position himself to get up off the floor. Kami pushes him back against the side of the bed and holds him in place. "Kami... I'm going to have to get up at some time. I need to treat your shoulder and my wound and bruises." Kami stares into Alec's eyes, as they change to a blood red again. 'You need to rest. I'll take care of everything.'

Alec becomes dazed and lost in Kami's eyes. "Kami..." Alec's eyes become heavy. Unable to hold them open any longer, they shut...

_-_

** Alec's POV **

Slowly I open my eyes in agony. The curtains are closed but a little sunshine creeps in through the gap. I try to sit up as my eyes begin to adjust, only to be met with severe pain coursing throughout my chest and stomach.

As I groan out in pain, I feel someone place their hand on my shoulder and push me back against the pillows. My eyes finally adjust to see who the hand belongs to.

"Kam-" Kami cuts me off as he lightly places his lips against mine, as a few tears roll down his cheeks. The feeling of his lips against mine, feels so familiar. Last night flashes back into my mind of what he had done to protect me and our heated kiss. 

Unwillingly I pull away and wipe his tears away with my thumbs and hold his face in my hands. I stare into those breathtaking eyes of his. They're all red and swollen from crying. I kiss the place in between his eyes, then work my way back to his lips.

I lean into the kiss closing my eyes, as he's straddling me. I run my hands down his sides and rest them at his hips. I can feel his hands against my chest, as he runs his fingertips lightly over my wound he had bandaged.

_(Obviously wrong hair colors but sssh just enjoy it)_

Every place he touches feels as if its on fire... His fingertips leave trails of the burning desire I have for him... It feels so good, I forget all about my pain and want more of him...

As he moves his fingertips to trail downards and outline the muscles along my abdomen, I move my lips to his neck and explore around to find his sweet spot.

Kami lets a slight moan escape his lips as I hit a certain spot. I smirk and then bite down somewhat hard, right where I had gotten the reaction I wanted. His breath hitches, as he tries to keep his composure, by digging his claws from one hand into my abdomen and tangling the other in my hair.

I can feel his heart racing... I can feel my underwear get tighter and tighter as my manhood grows.

Kami's breath... his heartbeat... his feverish touch... his body touching mine... Makes me want _to ravish him over and over... Making him wither beneath me..._

I tug at the ends of his sweater. _Its the same one from last night, still covered in blood and ripped at the top where that thing had bitten him_.

He starts pulling his sweater off over his head, I help finish taking it off and throw it to the floor. Kami looks away and keeps his eyes fixated on anything but me. "You're the one who started it, you can't get self conscious now," I say as I look over his body and run my fingertips along a few of his scars.

A faint red tint covers his cheeks, as he lets out a soft growl then closes his eyes and bites his lower lip. Damn that lip biting... I clench my teeth to try and stay in what little control I have left. I look to his injured shoulder and realize he hadn't even cleaned it. I place my hand on the small of his back to keep him from falling backwards. "Why did you take care of me, when you didn't even take care of yourself?" I question him with concern, as I lean in and lightly kiss the edge of the wound.

I travel over to his chest, leaving light kisses along the way. My heart races as Kami moves his hands to travel lower and lower along my body. I can feel his warm breath against my shoulder.

My body tenses and I let out a groan as he grasps my aching member through my underwear. With his free hand Kami pushes me back all the way against the pillows propping me up, then begins kissing me again as he palms me with his other hand.

Shit... I slip my tongue in his mouth, running it over his trying to not lose what little control I had left. Slyly I brush my hand over his crotch and gently grasp it, earning a soft moan from Kami. I want to hear more...

Kami pushes his crotch further into my hand, moving his hips to rub it against my hand. He was definitely hard and had been trying to hide it. He pulls away from our kiss and lowers his head while biting his lip, trying to contain his voice.

I use my free hand to grab the back of his hair and pull his head back gently, ignoring the slight tinge of pain coursing through my chest. I run my tongue over his exposed throat and over his adam's apple. "I want to hear your voice," I tell him as I grope him hard. His breath hitches and he ends up letting go of my throbbing member, leaving me wanting him even more. Kami ends up slicing his lip with his canine tooth as he continues to try and contain his voice.

"Hey... There's no need to be ashamed. Its just me," I say trying to relax him as I lick the blood trickling down his chin, then his lips. Slowly I move my hand to the top of his pants and begin undoing the button and unzipping them.

As I go to slip my hand down his pants, Kami panics a little and grabs my wrist, stopping me from going any further. I can see the fear and pain in his eyes as he lets out a whimper of a growl. For a moment I had forgotten what he had been through and got caught up in the moment. I pull my hand out and pull him down, where our bodies are completely touching.

This is completely unlike him... Physical contact to this level I would have never imagined possible with him... I just want to lay here and hold him as long as I can.

Kami's facial expression changes to a look as if he's sorry for stopping me. "Don't blame yourself," I speak softly to him as I rub his cheek with my thumb.

Kami leans up and kisses me lightly on the lips, then works his way to my neck, scraping my skin with his teeth lightly. He slides down my body, trailing his lips along my body as he does, stopping at each bruise from last night to kiss them gently. I watch his every move enjoying his tender affection.

He doesn't even stop once he gets to my underwear... I grip the sheets of the bed lightly and bite my lip, as he licks the cloth right over my throbbing member.

Fuck...

Kami doesn't waste any time in pulling my underwear down, revealing my hard cock. He looks up at me with a lust filled look in his eyes.

Since when has he wanted me like this? I should be the one finding a way to thank him for last night... not letting him do this for whatever reason he thinks he needs to do it for.

I reach for his head to stop him. "Kami... You don't need to do-" completely ignoring me, he holds my throbbing and twitching member in his hand and runs his tongue from the base of my shaft, up to the tip of the head, taking me by surprise.

"Shit," I manage to say under my breath as a hot sensation overtakes my body. Before I can even recover from that, he's licking and sucking on the head while he's moving his hand up and down my shaft, pumping me.

The warmth of his mouth and hand, cause my mind to go blank. My head goes back against the pillows while my fingers become entangled in his hair. "Fuck... That's so good," I manage to get out in between breaths.

I can feel myself about ready to cum. I grip his hair tightly and try pulling him off. "Kami... Stop." He looks up at me and removes his hand, only to move his mouth downwards to take in more of my member. He bobs his head up and down slowly, skillfully swirling his tongue around it and deep throating my cock.

I lost my composure long ago. Trying to catch my breath in between moans that I can't control. His throat tightening around me and his teeth lightly scraping my shaft as I thrust up further into his throat, I can't hold it anymore.

Without even thinking, I grab his head and force his head down taking in all of me as I shudder, forcing my cum down his throat and finishing in his mouth as he pulls away. I begin to panic and sit up more, helping him up to his knees. I hold my hand out infront of his mouth, "I'm so sorry! Spit it out!"

Kami just looks at me and tilts his head, then proceeds to swallow every bit of it. My eyes go wide as I reach for him and pull him into my arms. Good god that was so fucking hot. "Why would you be okay with doing that..?" I ask quietly.

Kami nuzzles my chin and closes his eyes. I look down at him and notice a wet spot on his crotch. He must've released on his own, draining his energy. Myself not having much energy left, I carefully slide his pants and underwear down. Kami grabs my arm and looks at me worriedly. "Its okay. You don't need to be sleeping in clothes dirty like this." I kiss his head and pull them off, throwing them to the floor.

I immediately cover him up with the sheet and rest my hand on his butt, rubbing circles on it with my thumb. He lays his head against my chest and closes his eyes, resting his arm upon my stomach. "You're never allowed to sleep in the floor again. I don't care what you say." I hold him close so he can't leave...


End file.
